Land of Death
<< --- Updated 15.03.2013 for Nostale(UK) --- >> Land of Death (LoD) is a map of Act 2, accessible at particular times through "Sunset Cliff" map in Peak of Mt. Krem. What is Land of Death? This raidlike activity features a combat system where a family takes on lvl ~75 demons located in the Land of Death together, therefore it is reccomended that the family is of a higher level. An unusually high amount of exp is to be gained here by killing monsters. Depending on your proficiency at being able to kill the mobs it is quite easy to gain a large amount of Experience in quite a short time. Far more than what quests will give after reaching level 55, and substancially more than what is achieved when grinding on regular mobs. LoD is Entwell's 'answer' to the hugely long experience requirements at higher levels and is a great way to quickly level up your Specialists, alts and just about everything else in general. Though there are quite a few catches, and these will be explained below. Players commonly refer to either 2 different types of 'LoD' families or groups. These are "Reborns" and "GK". 'Reborns' means that a group/family will only be killing the 'Reborn Skeletons' which are found in the first area of the map. 'GK' are 'Giant Knights' which are found in the deeper areas of LoD and are much harder to kill. To attempt a GK LoD run a player must have extremely high Dark and Fire resistances and also must be of an incredibly high level. A 'GK run primarily means that everything on the map will be killed, not just Reborn Skeletons. Anyone attempting to do LoD runs must at least have high Dark Resistance. Level 45 'Shining Restance Gloves' and 'Shining Steel Boots' should be a minimum, and are not overly expensive to buy. Having low, or no Dark Resistance will make it harder on your healers to keep you alive, and of course would normally lead you to die extremely quickly regardless of your level. Another LoD guide with other important information was written by Nos(UK) 'Fwoggle' is located here. Location & Entrance The entrance to the Land of Death is on the "Sunset Cliff" map, which can be entered from the "Peak of Mt Krem" map. Land of Death's entrance point, the "Gate to the Land of Death" can be found on the furthest right point of Twilight Cliff, but players may only pass through at particular given times of the day (depending on the channel) and it is only open for 2 hours at a time. This area is also where you will spawn if you do not use a 'Fountain of Saviour' to respawn inside Land of Death after dying. Entering & leaving through "Gate to the Land of Death" Once a player enters the Land of Death, they are transported to the Land of Death map and the typical raid music will play. LoD is special in a sense that, you must be a member of a family to enter, and as previously stated, you can only enter at particular times (depending on the channel). It is impossible to use a Wing of Return or any other special means of transport whilst in this map. Once the player has entered the Land of Death map, they will notice a timer at the bottom of the screen counting down. This timer will continue to tick regardless of if anyone is in the map at all. When the timer reaches 135, Dark Horn (Reffered to as 'DH' by players) who is the area boss, will appear at the entrance. If the player dies during the Dark Horn stages, either by Dark Horn or from other mobs, they will be kicked out of LoD and unable to access it again until the next LoD. This is why "Fountain of Saviour" (FoS), (an item uncommonly dropped in LoD) is so important. To leave the LoD map, either die and select that you do not wish to use a Fountain of Saviour (if you have any), or exit via the teleporter at the entrance. Important Items and Drops. Many uncommon to rare items may be dropped by monsters in Land of Death. These items may include: Fountain of Saviour, Seed of Power, Big potions(HP/MP/Recovery), Good/Ancient Oriharcon Ring/Bracelet/Necklace, Lvl 63 weapons (Slayer, Orb of Spirit, Siege Bow). Flame Shoes, Cellon(lvl3-6) ,Gillion Stone, Soul Gem/Whole Soul Gem and Sp Charger/Instant Sp charger. The most important "Fountain of Saviour" (FoS) may be used to resurrect yourself to half health directly where you're standing when you died. If you choose not to use it you're sent back out of Land of Death. It is strongly suggested to only use Fountain of Saviour after if you die whilst on a "Dark Horn" stage, for failure to use a FoS on this stage will mean the player is kicked out of the LoD map, and will be unable to come back in until the next LoD. When FoS is used, all buffs and debuffs will be removed, and you will be resurrected with full health. Strategies The most common strategy is to have 1 player as a lurer. Primarilly either a Warrior or a strong Holy Mage with as much Health and resistance as possible, and with a 'Transport Method' such as a Carpet, Scooter or Horned Sweeper etc. The lurer will then go around the map, taking damage and forcing mobs to attack them, whilst zig-zagging back and forth in order to keep the 'zerg' in a tight group for the other player's AoE attacks. Healers and other family members will then wait until the lurer brings the zerg close enough. Everyone should use their strongest attacks before the mobs are able to cast 'Blind' on the Wild Keepers. Healers should use 'Group Heal' and also 'Cure All' to allow the WKs continious use of their attacks. Light Elemental Specialists (Wild Keeper, Crusader & Holy Mage) are primarily the only specialists who can effectively kill monsters in Land of Death. However most monsters will cast 'Blind' preventing a Wild Keeper (Wk) or Crusader (Cs) from being able to attack enemies. Having good Wild Keepers is so important due to their large amount of AoE-based attacks and ability to deal huge amounts of damage whilst also being able to Blackout enemies, and reduce their resistances. Whilst the above 3 classes are the most common and the most helpful in LoD, players do often use other classes if they are of significant level and can do siginficant amounts of damage or effectively 'peel' the mobs. However no other Specialist is more suited to killing monsters found in Land of Death than the 'Wild Keeper'. 'Blue Magicians', 'Blades' and 'Rangers' are normally the only other classes used for attempting a kill on Dark Horn. This is because Blue Magicians and Blades have a block skill they can use to dodge DH's Fire AoE and all 3 Specialists are Water. Though again, it depends on the family members levels and their play-styles etc. Killing Dark Horn is widely referred to as a waste of time as DH drops nothing and is incredibly hard to kill. A family would normally only do this as a bragging right, and with a large amount of planning beforehand. Monsters of Land of Death. The Monsters in Land of Death are incredibly strong, and are all at least level 75. What makes Land of Death such a good place to train, is the fact that there are plenty of monsters and they all aggro on sight. Although this makes it a great place for training, only the absolute best players can complete this on their own (Solo). All monsters will chase and attack players even at a far distance, and due to their long range attacks, are quite difficult to outrun. A player soloing LoD is usually of such a high level that even though they may be able to kill many monsters, the amount of experience gained will still be very little. So grouping with other players would be disadvantageous to them. The monsters encountered are: Reborn devil, Skull Drake, Fire Drake, Death Lander, Giant Knight, and of course Dark Horn. Edited by NosUK ' Cursewords ' 21:58, March 15, 2013 (UTC)